Elemental Skylands
|border_with = Glacial Peak |enemies = Bagoat Bat Birdy Boulder Douche Green Kappa Manhattan Banshee Ountarde Poursuivant Piquant Ranged Kappa Rochecrossidère Scurubu Siroi Skelout Space Shooter Enemies Wallaxer Wall Shmu |soundtrack = Fire & Earth (Elemental Skylands) Water & Wind (Elemental Skylands) }} Elemental Skylands is an area in The Messenger. The skylands are floating islands, high in the sky, and are filled with machinery. The Elemental Skylands regulate the climate, and each section is a uniquely-themed element: wind, earth, water, and fire. Ninja traverses between Air Skyland, Earth Skyland, Water Skyland, and Fire Skyland by flying on Manfred. The west side of Elemental Skylands is accessed from Glacial Peak after freeing Manfred from a chunk of ice, and the east side of Elemental Skylands leads back to Glacial Peak. Appearance The Elemental Skylands are stretches of land that float high in the sky. Green-gray tubes and machines saturate the skylands. Each skyland of Elemental Skylands is themed after its own element. Air Skyland has many wind tunnels and is gray-white in color scheme. Earth Skyland has quicksand, falling stalactites, brown dirt, and green grass. Water Skyland has many waterfalls, a few underwater sections, and is blue in color scheme. Fire Skyland is filled with lava, green cacti, and is red in color scheme. The enemies are themed as well. Flying enemies, like Manhattan Banshees and Skelouts, are found in Air Skyland; rocky enemies, like Boulder Douches and Rochecrossidères, are found in Earth Skyland; aquatic Sirois are found in Water Skyland; and fire-themed enemies, like Ranged Kappa and Wall Shmus, are found in Fire Skyland. Items 16-Bit * After defeating the Clockwork Concierge, Ninja receives the Key of Symbiosis. Power Seals :For the main article, see Power Seals. Power Seal #1 In Air Skyland, in the room after the air generator room, head to the upper-left corner. Then head left into the next room, a room with a checkpoint, three wind tunnels, and Skelouts. Ride a wind tunnel upwards into the Power Seal room, and Cloudstep off of the Manhattan Banshees to reach the Power Seal. Power Seal #2 In Water Skyland, after the first shop checkpoint, head three screens to the right to reach the Power Seal room. Use the "Currents master" shop upgrade to swim past the crusher blocks. Power Seal #3 In Fire Skyland, after the first shop checkpoint is a long horizontal room filled with lava and fireballs, with a circular time rift at the end. Take the circular time rift and head downward to the next room to reach a room filled with temporary platforms in midair and lava drops that fall from the ceiling. Walk on the lower-right temporary platform and head right into the Power Seal room. Cloudstep off of the Ranged Kappa's fireballs upwards towards the Power Seal. The "Strike of the Ninja" shop upgrade is required at minimum to reach the Power Seal at the top of the room,https://clips.twitch.tv/TrustworthyCovertDuckDatSheffy though the "Aerobatics warrior" shop upgrade makes the room much easier. The Shopkeeper's Dialogue Current area Achievements :For the main article, see Achievements. Gallery ExitIcon_ElementalSkylands.png|Elemental Skylands' tiny map icon, which is represented by Manfred's head. Interactive Locations Map References ru:Небесные острова стихий Category:Locations